Gundam Wing Z
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Heero was always better than the other Gundam pilots he was stronger faster and a better fighter but what if it wasn't because he was not genetically modified? what if it was because he was born that way. and what if he meets his family too? Heero x Bulla


**Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT or Gundam Wing or Gundam Wing Endless Waltz,**

**Pairings Heero x Bulla x Marron and Goten x Valese and Trunks x OC and Pan x Uub and Vegeta x Bulma and Goku x Chichi and Krillin x 18,**

**Chapter 1,**

**The Perfect Saiyan,**

It is A.C 196 a few mouths after theMariemaiarebellion was crushed by the Gundams. All is fine for every one Quatre is running his dad company and seeing Dorothy as for Duo he is running his scrap yard with Hilde and Wufei is working for the preventer's with Sally. Trowa is back at the Circes with is sister Catherine and is seeing Sylvia and Zechs and Noin are on Mars working as leaders of the Mars government as for Lady Une she is taking care of Mariemaia and is seeing some one Trowa's sister. As for Relena she is still working for the government and is seeing a senator's son. They are all happy with the life they have but not Heero Yuy who finds himself with out propose as fighting was all he knew and with Relena seeing someone else this left him in a deep depression.

We currently find Heero in a small cabin in a set of woods north of Kyoto. He is setting at a small table in his one room cabin. He is wearing blue jean pants with a green t-shirt and black boots.

As he sits Heero thinks about his life up to this point, how he was trained to be a solider from as far back as he knew.

As he thought about this he thought about how he was not normal the reason why he thought he was not normal was how he healed fast from injury that would have killed any one else and how he was stronger after recovering from a bad injury.

Another thing that made him think he was not normal was the fact he had no mother or father. Well of course he had no parents as he was an orphan but he had no parents because he had no DNA matches to any one on earth or the colonies. You see after the Mariemaia battle he looked for his family and fond he had none.

All this stuff left him a lot of questions like who was he really who were his parents and where did he come from? All these questions and no reason to live lead him to this moment his final mission to kill himself.

"Three mouths and I have yet to find out who I am where I come from do I have any family are they looking for me if there alive?" said Heero as he took out a bottle of sleeping piles and a bottle of Vodka and looked at them.

As he looked at what he called his release he got ready to take them to end his pain but little did he know that some thing great was going to happen to change his life for the better.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

In a different reality in a city called west city at a place called capsule crop outside it we find the Son family and the Briefs family and friends.

They are standing around the 7 Dragon Balls waiting to make a wish.

"Hope the Dragon can find the right reality are son is in this time?" said Videl in a sad voice as she thought of her first born child.

"Me to dear." Said Gohan also sounding sad as he came up behind his mate and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"We have to hope that this time we find him. Besides I think this time well be the one we find him on." Said Bulma,

"Yeah your right Bulma." Said Gohan.

"Still it's heard to believe it's been 16 years since your son has gone missing and we have been using the Dragon to find him." Said Trunks.

"Yeah." Said Gohan as he remembered the day that his son was taken away.

**Past 16 years ago,**

**The Z-fighters and there friends had gathered again at Capsule Crop for another party to celebrate both the birth of Videl's and Gohan's first born son Gohunt and the birth of Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter Bulla and the victory over Hurudugone.**

**Every one was there but Goku and Vegeta as both are out training and Gohan and Videl who showed up 20 minutes after the party started as they had to wait for there son to get up from his nap Gohunt who was born 5 mouths ago he has blue eyes like his mom and black hair like his dad and a tale like his dad and.**

**When they got there Gohan went to eat while Videl who was holding her five moth old son talked to Bulma who was holding her two mouth old daughter Bulla who had blue hair blue eyes and looks like her mom and with tale like her father but blue.**

**As the two women talked there babies were looking at each other with happy looks on there faces. Bulla holds out her hands to Gohunt who is doing the same.**

**Bulma and Videl seeing this placed the two on the floor next to each other and watch as the two hold each other with there tales intertwined together. **

**The party was going fine but little did they now but the wizard Hoi that had released Hurudugone was still alive and was watching them waiting to do harm to them.**

**That moment comes when Videl goes to feed her son away from the party.**

**Of course Bulla was not happy and was going to cry when Bulma picked her up and keep her mind of Gohunt.**

**Back with Videl she was done feeding her son when a voice called out to her.**

"**It's because of you and your family that my plans to take over are universe was stopped." Said the voice.**

**Videl at hearing that voice paled.**

"**Hoi what are you doing alive we all thought you where dead?" said Videl looking around for the evil wizard.**

"**I almost did my dear." Said Hoi as he came out of hiding.**

**Videl was shocked by what she saw Hoi looked like he was half dead he had lost his left arm and his faces was covered in scars.**

"**And I still am dieing you see I was mortally wounded that day but what kept me from dieing was getting some revenge on all of you." Said Hoi.**

"**And how well you do that I am stronger then you." Said Videl as she got ready to fight.**

"**You may be but that brat is not." Said Hoi as he used his magic on Gohunt to make him appared in his right hand.**

**Videl at seeing this raised her energy and got ready to take her son back when Hoi said this.**

"**Take one step closer and your son is dead." Said Hoi.**

**At hearing this Videl stopped her move meet but still raised her power trying to get the others attention.**

**It worked as the others showed up. They were all shocked at seeing Hoi alive and holding Gohunt.**

"**Well the whole gang is here to see my revenge." Said Hoi.**

"**Let my son go Hoi or else." Said Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

"**I think not." Said Hoi as he started to speak a spell.**

**As he spoke a portal opened up behind him.**

"**What are you doing Hoi?" said Krillin as he looked on.**

"**I am going to cause great pain to those two." Said Hoi as he pointed to Gohan and Videl he the throw Gohunt in to the portal that then closed up after the baby was in.**

**Gohan at seeing this ran up and garbed Hoi and said.**

"**What did you do?" he snarled.**

"**I set your son to a different universe." Said Hoi.**

"**Bering him back now you basterd." Said Gohan.**

"**Even if I wanted to winch I don't I have no way of knowing were he went." Said Hoi as he finally died from his wounds.**

**After that Gohan went super Saiyan 2 and cried.**

**After that they decided to get the dragon balls to wish Gohunt back to there Universe. It was then they found out that there were many other Universe's and that it would take both wish's to look throw just one and that after the search the Dragon had to rest two years then one.**

**Back to the present,**

"Lets get this party started." Said Goten as he called the dragon.

Soon the dragon was in front of them.

"Shinron can you please find our son and bring him here to us?" said Gohan.

"**I well try."**

After a few minutes the dragon said.

"**I have found your son and well bring him here."**

The group at hearing this was happy as after 16 years Gohunt would be home.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Back at Heero's cabin he was about to take the sleeping piles when he felt a weird sensation as if he was being pulled some where.

He soon noticed himself being covered in a bright light and when the light was gone so was he all that was left were the sleeping piles and vodka. Heero would not see this world for a while.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Back at C.C a light appeared under the dragon and out of that light cam Heero who was confused as to what had happened to him one minute he was in his cabin all alone the next he was in outside a weird looking building and was looking at a large group of people.

As he looked on he heard a voice coming from above him.

"**I have granted your wish and now I say goodbye."**

Looking up Heero was left stunned as he saw a large Dragon vanish in a bright light.

"What is going on here where am I?" thought Heero as he once more looked at the group in front of him getting a good look at them.

As he looked something caught his attention the first was what best he could tell there were two green aliens the next thing he saw was what looked to be a pig with clothes on and a weird looking cat.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when some one called out to him.

"Hey there you're probably wondering what is going on but we mean you no harm." Said the one in a suit with black hair and black eyes as he advanced on Heero.

Heero seeing that and not being very trusting and thinking they were after the Secret of the Gundams pulled out his handgun and said.

"I don't know who your people are but I well be damned if I well let you have me." He said as he put the gun to his head and made ready to pull the trigger.

Bur before he could he saw the in front of him disappeared and reappeared next to him and with a strength he was shocked by took the gun from him a then with his hand crashed it into a ball.

"Son I well not let you kill your self." Said the man.

Heero at hearing this said.

"Did you say son?" said Heero.

"Yes I did and if you well just come inside Capsule Corp your mom and me well tell you every thing you need to know." Said the man that said he was his father.

The man then leaded Heero into the weird building followed by the others. Heero after seeing what the man did to his gun that was made of Gundanium put up no fight.

Soon they were all in the buildings leaving room. Every one took a set but Heero who stood by a wall and a girl with blue hair who stood next to Heero.

From there Heero listened to the man who was his father who also called Gohan interduised Heero to his family.

Heero found out his family names first he found his moms name was Videl that he had a sister named Pan a Grandma named Chichi a grandpa named Goku who was not there at that time a great grandpa called Ox King an uncle named Goten and his moms dad Hurcule Satan and that his name was Gohunt.

After that Heero was going to ask why he was raised else where when he bent over in pain.

His mother worried asked.

"Son are you all right?"

"I don't know my back just above my rear is hurting." Said Heero as he and every one else heard a rip coming from Heero's back.

No one but Heero looked as they new what that sound was. But Heero did not and what he saw behind him shocked him coming from his back just above his rear was a monkey tale.

"What is this?"

"It's apart of who we are son you see you are half alien along with me your mother sister and uncle. Your Grandpa my dad is full alien while your Grandma my mom is full human. Now then your mom's mother who was named Fasha was also the same alien as my dad while your moms dad is full human." Said Gohan as he then told his son about the Saiyan's the fights they had and why he was not raised by his family.

After that Heero who was shocked was then interduised to the others.

The others he found out were friends of the family. The first names he got were the Briefs Family starting with Bulma a full human then her husband who was not there Vegeta a Saiyan just like his grandpa her son Trunks a half Saiyan then her daughter Bulla another half Saiyan who was standing next to him looking at him.

Heero then meet his father's first teacher in the martial arts Piccolo an alien called a Namekian and he then meets Dende another Namekian who is the gardenia of earth at a place called the lookout.

He then meets Krillin a full human and his grandpa's best friend his wife 18 who he found out was an Android and there daughter Marron also full human.

Next he meets Yamcha a full human his cat Pura. He then meets Tien Shinhan a full human even thought he had three eyes his friend Chiaotzu another full human thought he looks like a doll.

Next was Launch a full human who he found out had two personalities and that she changes when she sneezes.

He then meets Mr. Popo a Genie and a care taker on the lookout. After Mr. Popo came MasterRoshi his Grandpa Goku's teacher. He then meets Oolong a pig.

Next was Korin a cat and his student Yajirobe a full human both are care takers of a sacred tower and a special bean called the senzu beans.

Last was FortunetellerBaba a full human and sister to Roshi.

After that Heero was asked about his life by his Grandma.

"So Gohunt what was the world like were you came from?"

"First off my name is Heero and even though I believe your story. Please call me Heero as it is the name that I have used for a long time." Said Heero in his cool voice.

"Alright Heero." Said Videl.

"The place I was….." said Heero as he then went on to tell them of the world of A.C about operation meteor his life as a Gundam pilot and his training to be the perfect solider.

At the end they were all speech less as Heero had a hard life. They were soon brought out of there thoughts by Heero saying.

"I would like to start my training to use my energy that is if any of you would like to help." Said Heero as knew that using his energy was a good idea.

"I would be glad to train you son." Said Gohan. "We can start three days from now as I think you should get to know your family first."

"Sounds good." Said Heero.

**End chapter 1,**

**Next time on Gundam Wing Z,**

**Heero starts his training with his dad dose Heero got what it takes to**

**Here is a new story that had been in my head for some time. Please read and review.**


End file.
